


If we can start walking

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Series: I saw them with you [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most sane people stop drumming when their sticks break. </p><p>Or I can't come up with a witty summary about Andy breaking his drum sticks and still playing and Patrick fixing things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we can start walking

“Why did you keep playing.” Patrick scolded the older, Medical should be doing this but...they’d kind of always treated one another if something happened during the concert. At first, during the van days, it had been because there was no one else. But as years went on it just became something that was just...a thing they did. They were more comfortable with one another so unless it was life threatening or hospital worthy they tended to bandage and clean one another up. He’d put stitches in Andy before now that he’d really thought about it, after the van accident he’d taken some glass to the shoulder that left a pretty decent scar. They were miles from a hospital at the time so they’d made do with a first aid kit. 

He mentally shook himself back to the now“You shoved it in further.” He knew something was up when Andy stopped playing. Knew it wasn’t something simple when Pete stopped as well and moved out of his line of vision. Andy didn’t just stop playing. He’d kept singing because there was nothing in his monitor telling him something crazy was going on meaning it had to be something small, or Andy hadn’t reported anything in. 

Andy winced as Patrick cleaned around the pieces of wood, looking at it closely and how he was going to get the rest of Andy’s fucking drum stick out of his hand. He handled the hand carefully, not wanting to injure Andy any more than he already was. He could see the white pieces of wood broken off under the skin, and Patrick hated having one tiny splinter he couldn’t imagine having all these in his hand felt. Considering one or two were counted as impaling his hand and he knew the minute they were out they’d start bleeding up again. 

“I stopped for a minute.” Andy defended slightly, ah yeah a minute was enough time to certainly fix this Patrick thought sarcastically. “Pete came over and made sure everything was okay, I did...kind of say I was fine and I’d make it through.” Patrick stopped looking at the drummer.

“That was half way into the show. You had a whole other half to play and get this out.” He waved the others hand at himself. Andy winced and Patrick apologized right away dropping the hand back down carefully this time, so much for not wanting to injure him more. “It was dumb, you could of seriously injured yourself. It’s not a tiny splinter Andy this was half your drum stick pretty much embedded in your hand.” The drummer at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself slightly, downcast eyes looking at something on the floor of their dressing room. Pete and Joe had managed to find themselves elsewhere when Patrick had found out through Pete. Andy didn’t even tell him, sitting on the couch in the corner and picking it out with his nails like he’d be fine. Though pieces of Patrick could just be over reacting on principal of not being told and all. Because he would be fine, he'd get them out slap an bandaid on it and move on, that wasn't the point. 

“I needed to play….I. I didn’t think about the other nights or anything I’m sorry. I am. Can...can we get it out? I can still play tomorrow’s show I promise.” Patrick stopped for a minute, looking at Andy eyes scanning over him before carefully holding his hand and a pair of tweezers, he didn’t like causing anyone in the universe pain but it had to come out. He’d pulled the biggest piece out on stage but it left smaller pieces that had been shoved in all show. He’d checked it at least five times after he was sure he got the last one before wrapping the white bandage around it taping it off. It wasn't even that bad, it was more infection was high with stuff like this pieces get left in and what not. But also yeah it could impair his playing tomorrow if it hit the right places and hurt to much to hold a stick. Andy stood to go, but Patrick caught his wrist pulling him back down.

“I said I was sorry Pat. I did. I really am, if it happens again I’ll stop right away I promise.” He was looking at Patrick frowning and Patrick shook his head, taking the hand and kissing it softly. Kissing the bandages and his injured palm. The knuckles and rough fingers from years of drumming and weight lifting. He held the hand close, looking up to meet Andy’s eyes. 

“I didn’t….I made you think I’d be mad about the show, or…..your first thought was I’d be mad you stopped playing or something…...and then I made you think I was mad you wouldn’t be able to play for...playing?” He watched Andy look away and nudged him to focus back on him. “I don’t know what I did, or said, to give that impression. I’m concerned not because of shows. I’m concerned because I love you, and it kills me seeing you injured like this because you pushed yourself to keep playing….you could stop playing for a drink of water or because you're tired I don’t care.” He knows none of them would ever do that but he’s trying to drive a point home. 

Andy’s giving him that fond smile now, the tilt to his head that speaks volumes for him. He’s always used body language to make up for his lack of words and this is one of those times. Patrick blushes a little and looks down mumbling something under his breath and huffing out. Andy just laughs, warm and sweet as he leans forward pushing their noses together and Patrick breaths closing his eyes the bridges of their noses touching before Andy nuzzles them together and kisses him lightly. “I’m okay. It wasn’t anything you said it was my own pushing….but next time. I promise. I’ll stop. At least to fully clean it out.” Patrick smiles at him, kissing him lightly again seeing as he’s in the mood right now. “Such a sap” He teases after a moment, their foreheads still pressed together.

Patrick smacks him on the shoulder lightly climbing up to start packing their dressing room up while rolling his eyes. “Ruined a perfectly good moment.” He scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> The Save Rock and Roll Tour live in LA, during their song Where did the party go? Is the song kind of whole scene mentioned in the video. 
> 
> While watching the show, my friend mentioned he most likely broke his stick and kept playing because her Dad does it all the time and the stick ends up getting shoved in and digging pieces of his hand out basically.


End file.
